Looks Like You
by StarkSpangledFanner
Summary: So. How DO you fight giant humanoid monsters with a hunger for people? Steve kinda wants to know. —Pretty much crack mixed with an Avengers/Attack on Titan crossover 'cause I gotta see more of that. May have multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

There are lots of joys that come with being an Avenger.

Like, seriously. It's great. I mean, besides the daddy issues and all, you've got some very nice world leaders breathing down your neck, mentally unstable humans (or, like, not humans, whatever) that love to drop bombs on your home, near-death experiences every other day, and of course, those weird creatures you're obligated to vanquish.

Example?

Giant naked humanoids with a hunger for people.

The twenty-first century is amazing, Steve Rogers notes as Director Fury barks the situation at them from the head of the conference table. Even though he doesn't really need to. It's happening on the screen right behind him. Steve can sense a smartass statement coming from Tony any second now. He kicks the billionaire's ankle under the table, just in case. Tony whines. Steve doesn't care.

One of the things grabs a woman and shoves her in its mouth. Bruce winces.

Fury continues to yell about how the world is counting on them and how they can't fail him or whatever, but Steve is a little confused. How exactly are they gonna, you know, fight those things? They're both at least, like, forty feet. That's just an estimate but they're still really big. Okay. If Thor was here, that would've been cool, cause, lightning and all. But he's busy in Svartasomethingheim, so that's a no, everyone guesses.

Maybe Iron Man and the Hulk?

"It'll have to do. Good thinking, Rogers." Fury nods when the idea is presented. He sounds kinda nonchalant, like they aren't going up against two man-eating monsters the size of small buildings. Tony whines again, because why does he have to do it? Does this mean Spangles and the rest are home free? Not fair.

Steve wishes he had slept in.

The order is given to suit up, but before they—well, just Tony, basically—can move from their rolly chairs, the scene changes.

They all watch with rapt attention as two figures shoot into view. Going for building to building, the figures move quickly and smoothly, swinging forwards with...

Everyone leans closer to examine the gear strapped around the waists of the two.

Are those grappling hooks?

Steve honestly thinks they're going to get killed, until one male launches himself straight towards a monster and, with two long twin blades, cleanly slices through the nape of its neck. It goes down with a ground-shaking _thump. _

It does not get back up.

The man's partner takes down the other thing just as quick. Soon, the two stand among giant smoking corpses, appearing more confused about their surroundings than the otherworldly beasts they've just killed. An awkward silence falls over the room. Fury does that thing where he narrows his eye, like no one else but his Avengers can save the world because that's just embarassing.

More silence. More awkward glances.

"Awesome," Clint finally murmurs.

Fury barks about how he wants those two in SHIELD HQ right now, dammit. Tony takes a closer look at one of the men. He turns to Steve.

"Looks like you."

The twenty-first century is definitely amazing.

* * *

**k there we go that was a hoot and a half to write**

**more chapters, anyone? theyll be longer I promise**

**okaaaay tell me what you all think**

**-starkspangledfanner**


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, the two men do not go without a scuffle.

Or, at least, the shorter one doesn't.

The Avengers—minus Thor—watch in varying levels of alarm and slight embarrassment as he easily takes down five trained SHIELD agents with a face that's so nonchalant it's almost scary.

He's about to go for the recon leader who may or may not be using his lackeys as human shields when a word from the taller man calls him off.

One simple, calmly uttered word. Steve sits up just a little straighter; he recognizes authority when he sees it.

After a few more cautious approaches and a drawn firearm or two, the remaining agents (the ones not bested by a man that's a foot shorter than all of them) manage to load the men into a standard black SUV waiting on the sidelines.

Though they have to cuff Shorty when he tries to bite an agent out of spite more than anyhing.

Captain America 2.0, as Tony takes to calling him now, doesn't put up a fight. The handguns pointed at his face don't seem to faze him.

Steve has to admit, the guy is pretty intimidating. The agents shift nervously when his calculating gaze passes over them. (Weak-ass nerds.)

The lingering and possibly scarred civilians are easily ushered away with calm reassurances and promises of an extra hour in the ball pit, so all in all, it's a pretty good day. Except for that one woman. Sorry.

In record time, the SUV has returned to HQ and the strangers are being escorted through the corridors in a style that's quite Loki-esque. Everyone around them looks a little wary, especially of Shorty, who glares at anyone stupid enough to look straight at him. Neither of them make any attempts to resist, though. Not yet. Steve finds that strange.

They're deposited into the interrogation room with a guard in every corner and Nick Fury leaning over the grey slab of a table menacingly. Except, he's not actually scaring anyone.

"The jackass wouldn't even let us listen in. Who does that?" Tony sulks as he and the rest hang around outside the one-way glass. Natasha rolls her eyes but says nothing, as usual. Clint leans against the wall beside her, knocking his head on it gently. No one pays him any attention.

For the first time in a long while, Steve agrees with the guy. He's pretty curious. He wants to know who these people are and where they came from and how they could out-do the Avengers, for goodness' sake, with grappling hooks and swords.

Swords. Come on.

Now that he thinks about it, those giants had seemingly appeared out of thin air. No portals or wormholes or magic. Just... there. And right after they were sliced up, the grotesque bodies evaporated. Literally evaporated. He's never seen anything like it, but, then again, who has?

Well, obviously these two. Maybe they'll be recruited.

Speaking of which. Fury is done ranting and interrogating or whatever the hell he does in there—there's just a lot of yelling and flailing and stares and smartassery that's probably coming from Shorty. Captain America 2.0 speaks calmly, or at least it seems he is, 'cause Fury hasn't snapped on him yet. Steve can assume that they've come to a conclusion.

The Lamevengers all scramble to attention when the Director leaves the tiny room and emerges into the hallway. He looks at all of them with something like pity—and amusement—in his eyes.

"I hope you've got some more room in that tower of yours, Stark," is all he says, before directing a subtle nod towards the men being led from interrogation.

Tony nearly faints.

But Steve does learn that Shorty and Captain America 2.0's names are actually Levi and Erwin, so that's a win.

**ummmm okaaay i updated just for you nuggets**

**grrr im not pleased with this chapter tho... thoughts? (its kinda just like a filler type thing the next one will be cooler i think)**

**yay read and review bbys**


	3. Chapter 3

"Levi and Erwin."

Tony looks up from his StarkPad at Steve. The frown lines around his mouth are more prominent than ever. Probably because he has to share his tower with a buncha weirdos from another universe.

"What?" he says. Steve fiddles with his fingers. Levi and Erwin. "Their names, I mean. The, uh, the shorter one is Levi. The other is Erwin," he concludes with a nod. Tony stares at him.

"And why do I care about this?" Then, he adds, "How'd you find that out, anyway?"

"Overheard them talking. They're just as lost as we are, you know."

Tony squints and raises his eyebrows, before going back to tapping on his tablet. "No, I don't know. I don't care, Steve-o. I do want them out of my tower, though," he mutters with a huff. Steve kinda sees where he's coming from. Just a year and a bit ago, he had to get used to six other freaks living with him. Now there are two more even bigger freaks taking up space and leaving butt prints on his suede couches.

They're here until Selvig and the rest of the science nerds down at SHIELD can find them a way back to their universe, so it's a suck-it-up situation, as Fury puts it.

Speaking of which. From the small bar, Steve has a clear view of the two sitting on said couches in the living room. Levi has his legs crossed, arms thrown over the back of the couch. Erwin sits next to him, staring at nothing and everything. They're silent as ever. They have been, since they got here.

Is that a good or bad thing? No one knows, but Natasha prowls around the rooms closest to the living room, just in case it's the latter.

"Maybe we should talk to them. Strike up a conversation," Steve suggests.

"You go ahead, Cap," Tony says. The displeasure is evident in his voice.

Steve sighs and raps his fingers on the bar in irritation. He's about to give up and go take a nap or exercise or whatever he does, when he begins to feel strange. Real strange. Like holes are being burned into his head.

He swivels around on his barstool, looking around, and he nearly jumps out of his skin.

Levi is staring at him blankly.

Awkward.

Steve clears his throat even though there's nothing blocking it. Levi continues to stare.

He doesn't know what to do. Should he wave? Should he say hello? Should he go over there and follow his own advice to strike up a conversation? Or should he say something witty to display his amazing intelligence?

"So, do you... uh, kill giant naked people often?"

Beautiful, Mr. Rogers. Absolutely wonderful. Ten out of ten.

Tony expertly stifles a bark of laughter, grabs his tablet and his glass of scotch, and ducks out of the room quickly. Traitor.

Erwin is staring at him now. Steve pulls at his shirt collar nervously.

Finally, Levi speaks up. "What a dumbass way to put it," he says with a roll of his eyes. "They're called Titans." Then he looks away, murmuring about the cleanliness of the place with obvious disdain. Steve recoils in surprise and slight offense. Not even Tony is that mean. Most of the time.

He's still feeling put off until Erwin's stoic expression fades in favour of an apologetic smile.

"Don't mind him. We're all feeling a little tense, aren't we?" The man stands and walks around the couch, coming to take the spot Tony had vacated minutes ago. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced," he says as he leans forward and extends a hand, still smiling. "Erwin Smith." He has a nice smile, Steve notices as he puts out his own hand. Well, he has a nice everything, actually. Wow. What a strange thought.

"Steve Rogers. Pleased to meet you, sir."

Erwin laughs. "No need for that, friend. Just Erwin." From the couch, Levi scoffs. What a guy.

"Oh, come now, Levi. Be polite," Erwin chides. He sounds like a mom. A suburban mom with a pixie cut and shape ups and dollar store sunglasses, chiding her little snapback-and-Walmart hightops-wearing twelve-year-old. That's a good analogy. "You'll have to pardon his attitude. We're both extremely grateful for the accommodations," he continues. "A very nice home you've got here."

Steve finds himself nodding. "Well, it's mostly Tony's place. The rest of us are just taking up the free space, really," he says, scratching his neck absently. Levi acts like a dick and rolls his eyes again.

From another room, someone—probably Tony—faintly yells, "Stop talking about me, Steve!"

"Your comrades are quite an interesting bunch," Erwin notes.

"Well." Steve shrugs.

"They remind me of my squad," Erwin says, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. Commander. Right. "Maybe a little more eccentric, though."

"That's a damn lie, Erwin. You know how much of a freak Hanji is," Levi huffs, uncrossing his legs. He stands, then stares directly at Erwin. "How long were you backed up again after you ate her cooking?" Without waiting for a response, he leaves the room in quick strides.

Steve watches him go. "So. He's always like that?"

"Unfortunately. You learn to deal with it after a while."

"Hm."

A comfortable silence settles over the pair, before Tony's face appears in the wide doorframe. His face is stoic. Steve and Erwin (mostly Steve) regard him with an air of slight apprehension. Then he opens his mouth.

"How long _were _you backed up?"

Steve's eyes widen. "Jesus, Tony!"

His laughter can be heard all the way down the hall as he sprints out of the soldier's throwing range.

* * *

Later on, after he's dropped his gear and his jacket, Erwin tells Steve about the Walls. About the Titans, and about this one unbelievably angry little fifteen year old named Eren, who wants to kill all of the Titans, but can ironically turn into one. That doesn't sound too far out to Steve, actually. Like, why would it? He's friends with a God from another realm. Come on, people.

He learns about Erwin's friends in depth. Hanji, who's obsessed with the Titans. Mike, who sniffs people and smirks like he knows the secrets of the world. Maybe he does.

Then there's Petra and Auruo and Erd and Gunther and Nanaba, members of Levi's Special Ops, because apparently, Levi is "Humanity's Strongest." The sniffing guy isn't far behind, along with the angry boy's adopted sister. Steve asks if there's a reason as to why she was adopted. Erwin looks uncomfortable and says that he really doesn't want to know the details. Just a little misadventure in the forest , is all.

When Steve is asking questions, he notices how, for split seconds, Erwin averts his gaze over to the floor-to-ceiling windows of the common room. The sun is setting. New York glows brighter than ever, now that the sky's light is fading. He looks like he's never seen a sunset before.

But that's impossible, right? Everyone has seen a sunset. Even people living behind walls.

Steve decides that he has inquired enough. They've just become acquaintances, after all. (Plus prying is for douchebags. You didn't hear that from Captain America, though.) Instead he asks if Erwin would like to step outside for a bit, because the weather is really nice this time of year and the skyline always looks amazing at night. Erwin says yes, so Steve tells JARVIS to open the balcony doors.

After getting over the intial shock that there's a disembodied voice in the ceiling that can do pretty much anything you ask of it, including ordering takeout from across the city (like whaaaat), the Commander escapes to discover the wonder that is NYC.

"Huh," Steve murmurs to himself. "What a day."

He takes one last glance at Erwin, leaning against the railing with a thoughtful look on his face, before strolling away to the kitchen. Maybe he can sneak some ice cream in before dinner.

**okaaaay heeey guys i am a total bum nugget **

**sorry for taking so long to update this thing so i tried to make this chapter a little longer, even though i am unable to write long chapters cause i kinda suck**

**soooo enjoooy bbys oh and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Except for the occasional clink of cutlery on plates (purposely, on Clint and Tony's part, judging by the barely hidden smiles) the dining room is terribly silent.

Steve swallows another bite of steak

slowly. (He's been trying his hand at the grill; no one is choking so far, so he takes it as a good sign.)

He surveys the situation.

Levi sits across from him, right next to Erwin. His face remains impassive as he meticulously slices his steak, as well as his vegetables. Who slices their vegetables? Honestly? Who? It's not even just cutting up the veggies into more manageable bites. No, no, he's like... he's literally slicing them. He's slicing his freaking vegetables. Then he groups a bit with the steak so he gets an even fork of both in his mouth. Like. What. Steve doesn't judge, though. He just finds it a little strange.

Erwin eats his food normally and makes eye contact with anyone who looks at him. That includes Natasha, who is practically glaring, because she still does't trust either of them. If the man feels the tension, he doesn't show it. He just has this pleasant look on his face, like he's smiling beneath the skin. Then he just goes back to eating, as if one of the deadliest assassins in the world isn't thinking of all the ways she could kill him if he blinked wrong. (Even though, you can't really tell from the outside, because Natasha is actually a total dork. The assassin thing is a bonus.)

Well, he doesn't know anything about her, so. Whatever. He should've still been scared. Or at least uncomfortable, you know? (Everyone can only hope that all dinners in the foreseeable future will not carry on like this particular one.)

Anyway.

"Do you like the... the..." Steve starts, then uses his fork to gesture to the steak on Erwin's plate. "Is it okay?" Erwin looks at him, smiles, and nods.

"I'm enjoying it. You're a very good cook, Steven." At that, Tony nearly snorts his wine up his nose in an attempt to stifle his laughter, and Bruce has to rub small circles into his back to ease the coughing. Levi rolls his stupid squinty eyes like he's better than everyone there. Steve doesn't really take it to heart. Levi is just a mean guy.

Steve thanks Erwin, who continues to smile in praise of the steal despite Tony's idiocy. His smile is nice. Calming. Like one of those little lip quirks someone gives you when they're asking you to pass the gravy. He kind of does remind Steve of himself, you know, with the short blond hair (except, Erwin parts his on his left, while Steve parts his on his right. He thinks he looks cooler that way) and the baby blue eyes and the superhero jawline and that lip quirk smile. Hm. Erwin is pretty hot, I guess.

Once he's finished the last bite of his steak, he leans back in his chair, and Steve watches as he rolls the sleeves of his white dress shirt up. He vaguely remembers those brown jackets—and, what did they call it, 3D Maneuver Gear?—lying by the elevator doors to the common room. He also remembers the winged emblem stitched onto the breast pocket and the back, blue and white, merging into each other like clouds and sky. Maybe he'll ask what it means. Later. Not now. He isn't so sure if it's his place to ask so much about their home world just yet, even if Erwin is willing to share. After all, he knows how it feels to be out of place, you dig? Of course you do. You're a smart one, reader.

Speaking of which, Erwin is ready to leave the table. He's asking where the bathroom is, and Bruce politely directs him down the hall, after offering to wash his plate for him, because he is a guest after all.

So he pushes his chair in, and walks off at a leisurely pace, admiring the Pepper Potts-approved artwork on the walls as he goes. Levi remains. Natasha stares. Tony sips his wine with raised eyebrows. Steve feels awkward. It's an amazing process, really.

After a few more minutes and a few more empty plates, he decides that enough is enough.

"So." He claps his hands once. "Movie?"

* * *

When Erwin returns from his business, everyone wanders into the common area, where Jarvis kindly dims the lights. (Their impromptu guests have to be introduced to the television and the fact that in this world, people watch other people pretending to be someone other than themselves for fun. Sometimes, there will be explosions, but no one is really dead, even though they look it. Levi looks indifferent. Erwin is fascinated. Steve is just glad that he's not the lost one for once.)

Everyone argues over what to watch. Clint wants to see horror, but Natasha is up for sci-fi, and Bruce wants to watch Gravity. The arguing is a little annoying and a whole lot embarassing, because hey, grown adults here, and finally, Steve takes charge. He asks Jarvis what the choice should be, and the AI recommends a sci-fi horror-ish space movie called Sunshine, the riveting tale of eight astronauts tasked with re-igniting a dying sun.. It's a good enough compromise, so someone goes to pop a bowl of kernels and they settle in.

The first half of the movie, everyone keeps bothering Steve about how much one of the 'nauts, the Mace guy, looks like him. "I can't see it," Tony keeps saying, "I mean, eyes. Nose. Chin. Yeah. But the—the hair? Look at it. That's terrible hair. That's just not for America and her interests."

"Sounds just like him though," Natasha comments as she finishes her bowl of popcorn. She begins to reach for Clint's. She is denied through a series of hand flails and angered whines. She then goes for Bruce instead.

"I don't know, Tony. I think there's a resemblance," Steve shrugs. From the loveseat next to the couch, Erwin nods thoughtfully. On screen, the oxygen garden of the _Icarus II _goes up in flames. While he fends off Natasha's attacks, Bruce sighs sadly at the loss. "Too bad," he murmurs, before deftly catching a sneaking wrist. Too bad. It was a nice garden. (Plus, you know, it'd been an essential source of life. No big deal, though.)

Levi now looks like he wants to fall asleep. He's had that narrow eyed look since he realized the brawl in the beginning between Mace and the physicist Capa wasn't actually real. He's sitting on the arm of the loveseat, arms crossed, staring at the million-inch screen with that ever present glare on his face. His legs are crossed. At one point, Tony whispers that he probably has something up his ass, and Steve flicks the mechanic's ear in warning.

But gosh, Shorty looks just about ready to fall over.

And, surprisingly but kind of unsurprisingly, he does so.

The movie has just gotten to the point where the captain of the compromised _Icarus I_has somehow snuck onto its sister ship and tries to sabotage the mission. There isn't enough oxygen for the crew to reach the Sun, and when the chilling revelation is delivered through the ship's AI (Tony scoffs; Jarvis would've never let that happen) Steve definitely does not see Clint hide his face in Natasha's shoulder. But yeah. Things are getting crazy.

And then, they all hear a thump.

Erwin's gaze remains on the film in rapt attention with Levi's face smushed into the crook of his neck. Only when they hear soft snuffles is Erwin's cue to move. He smiles tiredly. "It's been a long day. It seems we're retiring for the night," he says.

Tony is trying not to laugh as he says, "Yeah, sure thing, 2.0. J? Be a dear and put the children to bed, would you?" Jarvis affirms his task quietly, and kindly asks for Mister Smith to board the elevator where he'll be delivered to his floor. Erwin thanks him, stands, and with all the grace and finess Steve has ever seen, slings Levi over his shoulder gently. Then he goes over to the elevator, stoops to grab their jackets, and when the doors open, he steps in. Before they're whisked away, he nods to the group of quiet Avengers. There's a quiet ping, and the two are gone.

"Well," Bruce grins, "they're adapting quickly." Steve 'hmm's slowly, absently rolling an unpopped kernel between his thumb and index finger.

"Maybe we should turn in too," he finally suggests. He isn't tired, but the atmosphere feels... different now. He feels like going to bed.

Everyone else agrees. Abandoning the popcorn bowls (tomorrow, they all tell themselves, even though it'll be Mama Steve cleaning up), they head up to their seperate floors. Tony heads down, brushes off Steve's questioning glances. "Gotta tinker, Steve-o," he flashes a smirk, then saunters out of the room. Huh. Weird guy.

Steve looks at the TV and watches as Mace freezes to death in a pool of coolant.

He turns on his heel and starts for the stairs, and behind him, Jarvis turns the movie off.

* * *

**AM I A PIECE OF CRAP OR WHAAAT**

**HIGH SCHOOL IS ACTUALLY RLY DUMB AND THERE IS WORK **

**A BUTTLOAD OF WORK**

**BUT IM NOT ABANDONING THIS SO THAAANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS STILL HERE**

**U GUYS ARE GREAT**

**AND UH SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND SERIOUS TONES OOPS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED BUT YEAH**

**BYE**


End file.
